1. Field of the Art
The disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more specific. IC reduced data rate operation mode for a high speed communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fiber is widely used as a communications medium in high speed digital networks, including local area networks (LANs), storage area networks (SANs), and wide area networks (WANs). There has been a trend in optical transport networking towards ever-increasing data rates. In recent years, attention has shifted from 10 Gbps systems to 40 Gbps systems to 100 Gbps or faster systems. Due to the rapid progress in increasing data rates, potential compatibility issues can arise between a newer high-speed device 100 Gbps receiver) and lower speed (e.g., 40 Gbps) optical transport networks. Furthermore, operating at high data rates can sometimes cause increased noise degradation or distortion, thereby causing performance problems in such high speed devices.